


Dear Nita

by thecookiemomma



Series: Nita and Her Sailor [2]
Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Epistolary, F/M, Female Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: It's the Admiral's turn.





	Dear Nita

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like [Dear Sailor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412443) needed a sequel, because it felt unfinished. Plus, it gave the Sailor a chance to respond. Enjoy.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden looked over at the woman in his bed.  She was exhausted. It had been a hell of a day. She’d turned down an undercover operation and had nearly lost her job for it. If she hadn’t called him in, she’d have been looking over at the FBI for a job. 

He looked at her as she slept, thinking of how to make things better for her.  Then, he closed his eyes, remembering how they got together.  He slid out of bed noiselessly, martial skills helping to keep his lady asleep as he moved into the office.  He pulled out a set of stationery and a fountain pen and set to work, nib scratching on the surface of the paper.

_My dearest Nita,_

He began his letter to Antonia, using the name only he used.  _I sit here watching you sleep, torn between pride and worry.  Today you showed me the fierceness that called to me, that led me to respond to your first letters.  Though we have enjoyed a close relationship face to face, I find myself missing the opportunity to read your words, written directly to my heart._

_I am proud of you, my dear, for standing up for us, for what you believe in.  I worry, however, that your work will not be as fulfilling as it had been. Forgive an old man his foibles.  I know you have more lives than a cat and land on your feet more often.  I would much prefer that you stood strong with me._

_Regardless of your choices, my dear, I will continue to care for you like a Marine cares for his gun. And since you work beside one, you know whereof I speak._

_Yours through thick and thin,_

_AJ_

 He folded the paper neatly, sliding it into an envelope and scrawled his lover’s name on the front. Having done so, he got a drink of water and slipped soundlessly back into bed, cuddling her as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

He sighed, rubbed his hand up and down Nita’s back, and let her sob into his shoulder. She was so tired he was considering talking to that Duck of hers and getting him to put her on medical leave.  “They don’t respect me, Sailor. I thought they did. But apparently, they bought into the blonde bimbo act.”  She snorted, and he handed her a handkerchief. He held on to her, whispering soothing sweet nothings to her.   He knew she’d get up in the morning to face the battle again, but tonight, he’d do what he could. 

First, he’d take her to bed, then he’d send off a couple emails.  _Then,_ he’d write her another letter. 

He waited until she was calm, then started running his hands down further.

“Are you trying to take advantage of me, good sir?”

“Far as you’ll let me, lovely lady.”

“I think, sir, that I could be persuaded.” She turned in his arms, pulled his head to hers, and pressed their lips together.  He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.  He took his sweet time making love to her, drawing her in and wearing her out. When she finally climaxed, he lay beside her, hands still moving, until she fell fast asleep.

Once again, he slid out of bed, cleaned himself up, and pulled on a pair of sweats. He sent off two very pointed emails, one looking at a book he’d heard about, and another asking a single question about computer access on the MCRT.  Having pushed the send button on both, he pushed the keyboard out of the way and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Dear Nita,_

_You exemplify the Marine motto as much as any Marine I’ve met, including those in my command._ Semper Fi _is not just a pair of words to you. You have kept your head up, kept at the work longer than any sane hard-ass marine (or Navy SEAL, for that matter) would expect.  My dearest Antonia, you have kept at the grindstone of the wheel of Justice. It is only by your sheer will that some of those cases have gotten solved.  Please forgive me enacting change in your life when I see that your current situation is not only unhealthy, but illegal.  Just as you have protected me from things in this world, I will protect you when and where I can._

_Know this, Antonia: I love you with all of my soul.  You may not hear that much, because I’m a crotchety old bastard. It does not make it any less true._

_Your Sailor in love,_

_AJ_

* * *

Gibbs returned, Toni had explained why they were two men short, and eventually, the bastard had understood. Then, they had a case go very wrong, and they were down another.  His beautiful Antonia was in jail. He sighed, grabbed his bomber jacket, and went to visit his lover in jail.  They were monitored, so he honored that.  “Antonia…”  He reached through the bars to caress her cheek. “They treatin’ you right?” He let his drawl show his worry. 

“Yeah, Sailor.”  Nita sounded tired.  “Just the usual trying to get info out of me.  Info I don’t have, mind you.”  She still had her sarcasm, so AJ wasn’t that worried.  She blinked her eyes and continued. “Other than the fact that I look _abominable_ in orange.” 

“Don’t think anybody looks good in this color, honey,” he teased.  He slipped a letter into her hand then pulled his hand away. With the sleight of hand he knew she had, she slipped it behind her and out of reach.  “Get as much rest as you can, Nita,” he whispered.  “Intend to wear you out good and well when you get home.” 

“Aye, Admiral,” she smirked, but her eyes thanked him for the hope and the reminder of _normal._   

He stepped back, and watched her sit down, and remembered the words he’d put to page earlier.

_Dear Nita,_

_Bacall said, “You learn to rise above a lot of bad things that happen in your life. And you have to keep going.”  She was talking about someone like you, my love.  You have had so much thrown at you, and you just ‘keep on going.’  I am proud to call you my lover and my own._

_This situation will be like the others you’ve dealt with. You’ll find its weak point, you’ll stick those well-manicured nails in, and you’ll **twist**. _ He chuckled as he remembered writing.  She’d done exactly that to a couple idiots, and AJ couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything other than proud at her skills and fire. _They’ll be whining on the floor like the inbred nancy boys they are._ He censored his language, though the sailor in him wanted to get very stereotypically colorful with his words.  _Rise above, my leading lady.  I believe in you.  There’s a side of the bed with your name on it._

_Rooting for you,_

_Your Sailor._  

He drove back to the Navy Yard to find out what the hell was going on with the case. 

 

*  *  * 

When Toni got released from prison, AJ took her home, made good on his promise, and they fell asleep tangled in each other. The next day, she woke up to an empty bed.  It was late, and he was already at work.  She scrambled around for a few moments until she found his letter at their bedside.  Her body still humming happily from the night before, she unsealed it, and as she read it, her breath caught.

_My dearest Nita,_

_I called you in this morning. Getting out of jail should allow a lady at least a day to recover. Besides, you’ll need a little more sleep after our night._

_Rest, and consider this:  Our story began with a letter.  I want it to change with a letter.  I sat here this morning watching you sleep and thinking about how much I adore you, head to toe, quirks and all.  Would you, Antonia Elizabeth DiNozzo, do me the very great honor of being my bride?  If you need more time to consider, you have it.  If you are not so inclined, do let an old man down gently._  Toni felt the tears running down her cheek but sat there still for a long few moments. 

_You have changed me, Nita.  With the stroke of your pen, you have drawn me to yourself and called me your own.  Allow me to do the same.  Live with me and be my love, Antonia._

_In hope,_

_Your Sailor._

She showered and dressed in a dressy outfit: a black pencil skirt and teal silk shirt with a black blazer. She piled her hair up on her head, pinned it in place, and put on her best makeup.  Then, before she could lose courage, she got into her car and drove to his work, breezing through the office before knocking on his door. 

“Yes?”  He called out, and Toni could hear the weariness in his voice. 

“I don’t need the time to think,” she began after closing the door behind her.  He looked at her steadily, but Toni could see the nervousness in his eyes.  “I was pretty sure I would never want to get married. But you’ve changed my opinion, Sailor.  The answer is _yes._ ” 

AJ stood up, moved around the desk, slid his arms around her waist, and drew her in for a long, messy kiss.

Tiner stood outside the door guarding his boss and his fiancée.


End file.
